White Chair
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Un caso aburrido, un villano sobrevalorando sus dones, la Scotland Yard siendo tan inútil como siempre. Lo usual. Lo inusual era el cuerpo de John siendo atravesado por una bala y cayendo al vacío a través de un ventanal del tercer piso. Lo inusual era Sherlock sentado en una blanca silla suplicando por un poco más de la vida cotidiana. / Angst, Tintes Johnlock


**White Chair**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K+ Angst

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Participa en la festividad de Aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked**, con tema Angst. No es mi fuerte, y no se hace mención slash directamente, pero los sentimientos están allí. No diré que lo disfruten, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**White Chair  
****One-Shot**

Los sonidos repetitivos de las máquinas a las que el cuerpo inerte de John estaba conectado era lo único que le daba "_vida_" al cuarto. Las paredes impecablemente blancas, igual que la ropa de cama y el piso de baldosas, provocaba un ambiente demasiado estéril, demasiado limpio y claro para que alguien pudiese mejorar, en la no tan humilde opinión de Sherlock Holmes.

Sin olvidar ese horrible aroma a medicamentos y cloro que dañaba su delicada nariz, provocando que la mantuviese casi constantemente arrugada, sentado al lado de esa cama en silencio, como había estado las últimas catorce horas. Su espalda comenzaba a molestarle y extrañaba casi dolorosamente su violín. Extrañaba el sonido de los hábiles dedos de doctor de Watson tecleando sin descanso sobre las teclas de su laptop. Extrañaba el sabor de su café, un millón de veces mejor que la basura que Lestrade le había traído de la cafetería de ese lugar.

Sus ojos claros observaban sin descanso la pálida mano de John que descansaba sobre el cubrecama, como no, blanco. No había dejado de mirarla desde hace seis horas, que era cuando había visto el primer y único movimiento autónomo del doctor que permanecía inconsciente, demasiado lejos para ser alcanzado por él. Demasiado lejos para poder traerle de vuelta a fuerza de simples órdenes, como era que acostumbraba a hacer.

Su mente, salvaje y desestabilizada por las 57 horas sin sueño, café ni nicotina, le quiso forzar a revivir todo lo que le había llevado a esa situación. Traerle paso por paso, torturarle con lo que pudo haber o no hecho para cambiar los resultados. Una vez más Sherlock se negó a ello, deslizándose hasta el borde de la silla para levantar una mano y quitar unos cabellos de la frente de su compañero de piso, alejándose al instante, como si el simple toque le hubiese quemado. Y quizás así había sido.

No quería pensar, porque sabía que solo sería peor, que había sido él siendo él mismo, y que no había forma de que no lo hubiese hecho exactamente de esa manera una y otra vez. Había sido todo lo normal, un caso apenas aceptable con Lestrade arrastrándose por su ayuda. John a su lado, inspirándole a la brillantez con su propia inocente presencia y sus comentarios deliberadamente estúpidos. Un villano inteligente pero sobrestimando su ingenio. Sherlock poniéndose en premeditado peligro para hacer todo más interesante. Un giro inesperado de los hechos y luego el nada brillante villano de turno siendo esposado y arrastrado a los cuarteles de Scotland Yard para ser procesado. Típico y poco extraordinario.

Lo diferente había sido una bala perdida que acabó alojada en el estómago del Doctor Watson. Lo distinto fue el cuerpo de John cayendo hacia atrás en un ventanal, haciéndolo pedazos y cayendo veinte metros hasta caer sobre el capó de un vehículo. Lo anormal fue ver a Sherlock Holmes ignorando al villano y prácticamente volando hacia el primer piso con el corazón en el puño, dejando a Lestrade tener toda la gloria del arresto.

Lo demás era historia.

El caso había perdido todo lo interesante en el momento mismo que ese psicópata había apuntado con sed de venganza a John quien intentaba destrabar su arma. Sherlock se dio cuenta, aún antes de que la bala volase del cañón de ese villano regular, que había sido un caso demasiado aburrido como para valer la pena. Se arrepintió de haberlo tomado aún antes de ver como la sangre saltaba del costado de su rubio compañero, y no quiso saber más del tema, como le informaría horas después a Lestrade en el Hospital cuando el Inspector hubiese llegado con noticias del arresto para él y pesares por John.

En las siguientes horas, mientras John estuvo en cirugía y antes de pasar a la UCI, el pasillo donde Sherlock permaneció sentado a la espera de información tuvo un desfile de visitantes. No le sorprendió nada ver a Mycroft venir poco después de la llegada de Lestrade, como no le cupo duda de que alguno de esos dos había avisado a la señora Hudson, que llegó con el cabello desordenado, un largo abrigo ocultando su camisón de dormir y las manos estrujadas por la preocupación.

Por alguna razón todos, hasta Mycroft, se sentían con el deber moral de consolarle. Le dijeron que todo estaría bien, que John era fuerte. Como si Sherlock no supiese eso. Lestrade incluso le trajo un café (con sabor a excusado, pero café al fin y al cabo), antes de avisarle que debía volver a la Scotland Yard, dándole una palmadita amistosa y pidiendo que le informe de cualquier novedad.

Cuando seis horas más tarde trasladaron a John a una sala de rehabilitación, permitiéndoles verle por fin, Mycroft hizo una salida silenciosa solo dándole una mirada elocuente a su hermano. Sherlock le vio alejarse pensando y burlándose de sí mismo al notar que la presencia de Mycroft realmente había sido consoladora y que se encontraba deseando que se hubiese quedado un rato más. Habrá que joderse. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero sabía que en ese lugar no podría fumarlo, aún si lo consiguiese.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de John, esperando que el médico saliese para dejarle entrar. A su lado estaba la señora Hudson, acariciando su brazo sistemáticamente por sus propios nervios mal controlados. Sherlock podía notar su mirada penetrante, queriendo saber que decir, queriendo saber cuánto le dolía saber a John herido gravemente tras ese trozo de madera. Si ella pudiese ver el mar calmo en donde normalmente había siempre tormentas de ideas, quizás podría hacerse la idea de cuan afectado estaba Sherlock.

John pudo haber muerto, el médico se los aclaró cuando salió de la UCI, con sudor cayendo por su sien luego de seis horas de cirugía. Pudo haber muerto. La bala atravesó limpiamente, pero un centímetro más a la derecha y hubiese chocado directamente con su columna. Sus órganos estaban en moderado buen estado, sin embargo la caída sobre el metal (aunque hubiese sido un auto chino) había empeorado todo.

Coma. No sabían cuando despertaría. No sabían si realmente lo haría.

Sherlock solo se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, muriéndose de ganas de irse al 221B de Baker Street, llenarse los brazos de parches de nicotina, coger su violín y tocar hasta que le sangrasen los dedos. O hasta que John saliese de su cuarto a reclamarle y exigir un poco de silencio. Volver a casa y ver a su compañero allí, con una taza de café en la mano, y la otra tipeando en la computadora, mirándole a través de las rubias y tupidas pestañas, diciéndole "_Bienvenido_" con esa voz ligeramente nasal. Pero eso no pasaría, al menos no pronto.

Habían entrado por fin a la sala de rehabilitación. Le golpeó la blancura y la pulcritud, el ambiente estéril y el cuerpo pálido y apenas vivo de su compañero. No quiso ver las lágrimas de la señora Hudson, pero observó con envidia malsana como ella se abogaba el derecho de coger su mano, y se inclinaba para besar con suavidad la frente de John.

Su rostro no tenía ni un rasguño, debido a que había caído de espaldas, pero su cuello tenía vendas que probablemente ocultaban los cortes que se hizo con los vidrios del ventanal. Nuevamente golpeó a Sherlock el hecho de que John podría haber muerto, y aunque la muerte no era algo a lo que él era ajeno, no sabía porque le ponía tan nervioso el pensar que fuese el médico el que se fuese primero.

—Debí ser yo.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que había hablado en voz alta, porque la señora Hudson ya le estaba mirando entre sorprendida e intrigada, para luego llenar sus ancianas facciones con una ternura que abofeteó a Sherlock. Debería sentirse ofendido de que alguien le mirase así, pero no podía cuando era ella quien lo hacía. Se dejó llevar por la mujer y se sentó en esa silla blanca que sería su lugar en el cuarto, al lado izquierdo de John, observando su rostro dormido.

Cuando horas más tarde la señora Hudson decide ir a casa a cambiarse ropa y le ofrece traer algo para él, Sherlock solo dice no. Diez minutos después se arrepiente, maldiciéndose por no haber pedido los parches de nicotina, cuando la puerta nuevamente se abre.

Pero no es la señora Hudson la mujer que está en la puerta, y tampoco es una enfermera. Es una mujer atractiva que por algún motivo a Sherlock le recuerda John. Diez segundos después asocia quien debe ser, dando un respingo. _Harry Watson_.

La mujer se ve preocupada, y decide ignorar a Sherlock mientras se acerca a John acariciando su cabello y mordiendo sus propios labios llenos. Luce torturada por un momento, antes de apretar sus párpados con fuerza y voltear hacia él. Se evalúan mutuamente por un momento. Ambos saben quiénes son, pero no saben si el otro lo sabe. Finalmente es Harriet quien cubre sus ojos con sus largas pestañas, tan idénticas a las de John, y se presenta, preguntando si él es quien ella cree. Él lo es.

Harry no pregunta por el accidente. Solo se queda varias horas allí en silencio y cuando se levanta suelta un comentario duro pero en un tono suave. Un puñal hermoso que se clava entre las costillas de Sherlock y le hace desangrar suavemente en ese impoluto piso de baldosas blancas.

Más de una hora después de que ella se fuera, su perfume aún está en el aire, al igual que su comentario está en la mente del detective consultor. Cuando la Señora Hudson regresa a ver a John, Sherlock no tiene novedades de su estado, pero se levanta y sale del cuarto sin explicación. Sale del hospital y camina por las calles de Londres, empapándose con el aroma a ciudad y la neblina de la Capital. Se detiene no muy lejos del Támesis, desde donde se puede ver el London Eye, y se apoya contra un árbol cerrando los ojos más tiempo del que lo ha hecho desde que llegó con la ambulancia y el cuerpo desmadejado de John al centro hospitalario. Cierra los ojos y se deja perder en la imagen de su amigo siendo impactado por la bala y cayendo por el ventanal hacia la muerte. Ve la sangre en el abollado vehículo, goteando hasta el pavimento, mientras John tiene los ojos cerrados en un rictus de dolor. _Consciente_.

No es capaz de reaccionar ni de cogerlo. Cuando se da cuenta nota que sus manos están temblando. Son los inspectores los que bajan a John con infinito cuidado, y son ellos quienes le suben a la Ambulancia cuando esta llegó. Lestrade es quien le empuja al interior del vehículo porque Sherlock ni siquiera es capaz de eso. Porque John parece muerto y eso es superior a lo que Sherlock puede aguantar.

Cuando vuelve al hospital ya casi oscurece otra vez. Molly está en la sala con la señora Hudson, y ambas mujeres le miran con una mezcla de lástima y reproche. Preocupadas por él, cuando deberían estar preocupadas por John que sigue sin despertar. Su silla está vacía, como si tuviese su nombre escrito en ella, y quizás es así. La señora Hudson no pregunta donde estuvo, ni porque sigue con la misma ropa de antes, pero le ofrece una taza de té que se ve obligado a aceptar, poco dispuesto a volver a levantarse de allí en un futuro próximo.

Han pasado más de catorce horas desde que regreso, el reloj analógico de una de las máquinas señala que son casi las cinco de la madrugada, y Sherlock se permite un momento de debilidad. Sus dedos largos delinean leve y superficialmente la piel de la mano de John, observando las similitudes y diferencias de sus pieles. Toca con la punta de los dedos cada parte de las manos ajenas, las uñas, las cutículas, las falanges de cada dedo. Empieza por el meñique, bajando hasta su uña y subiendo hasta la unión con el anular. Se dedica a tocarle con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo cada diferencia en la piel hasta llegar al dedo del corazón.

Tres horas antes le vio mover la mano. La enfermera, una mujer robusta y de rostro duro, le exigió avisar cualquier cambio en el paciente, ya que parecía imposible sacarle del cuarto. Sherlock decidió inmediatamente que no haría nada por ayudar a esa mujer, así que se guardó ese pequeño movimiento como un secreto solo para él. Tampoco había sido gran cosa. Pero era suyo.

Sus dedos estaban delineando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de John cuando el movimiento se repitió.

Sherlock sintió que su respiración se cortaba un momento, para luego retomar su ritmo normal. Los dedos de John se movieron, no una, sino que tres veces. Había movimiento y las máquinas comenzaban a informarlo. El coma había sido roto, Sherlock podía verlo pero no reaccionaba a hacer nada, más que mantener su mano allí, sobre la de su amigo, observando en silencio la lucha del rubio por abrir sus ojos. Hasta que lo hizo.

Los ojos de John apenas se veían bajo el tupido velo de sus pestañas, el dolor parecía ser mucho a pesar de la morfina inyectada. Podía ver la confusión en su amigo y Sherlock se levantó para decirle algo tranquilizador, pero el movimiento de enfermeras se lo impidió, simplemente alejándose de la cama.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntaba John entre quejidos de dolor mientras las mujeres buscaban calmarle para revisarle— Esto no es Afganistán —gimió al moverse demasiado brusco. Sherlock solo podía mirarle a distancia bebiendo de un John despierto. Adolorido y desesperado, pero vivo. Pensando en que no era el momento de bromear con Afganistán en verdad, pero no iba a ponerse exigente con el hombre después de todo. Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, mientras una enfermera le aumentaba la dosis de morfina para hacerle dormir. Los ojos de John se llenaron de un sueño anormalmente veloz, pero alcanzó a susurrar algo que llegó directamente contra Sherlock, como un martillo golpeando el puñal que Harry había dejado entre sus costillas— ¿Y tú quién eres?

El detective se quedó observando al inconsciente doctor Watson mientras las enfermeras hablaban entre ellas. Sherlock cerró sus ojos un momento descansando su espalda en el muro mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban un poco. Su mente se movía a cien millas por segundo mientras el comentario de Harriet Watson se repetía en bucle solo para él.

—_Un día de estos John morirá siguiéndote. A veces desearía que no te hubiese conocido. No sobrevivió en Afganistán para simplemente venir a morir a Londres, ¿sabes?_

Cuando las enfermeras salieron de la habitación luego de estabilizar completamente a John, Sherlock se atrevió a acercarse a la cama. Observó desde su altura el rostro dormido del hombre y con estudiada suavidad limpió su frente de cualquier mechón de cabellos, pensando.

—()—

Cuando John volvió a despertar en ese mar blanco, extrañó no ver algo, pero no sabía bien que era lo que hacía falta en esa habitación. Odio las paredes blancas, el techo blanco, el suelo de baldosas blancas y la suave colcha blanca que le cubría, sin embargo por algún motivo que desconocía no pudo odiar la vacía silla blanca que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, que lucía como si nadie nunca se hubiese sentado allí.

Pero si John hubiese encontrado las fuerzas, hubiese estirado la mano y la hubiese pasado sus dedos sobre la silla, podría haber notado que ella aún seguía tibia.

**FIN**

* * *

_Antes de que me odien, este fic puede tener una continuación. De hecho tengo algunas líneas, pero solo si tengo motivación realmente lo escribiré, sino, mejor que quede como un triste fic Angst donde Sherlock decide dejar a John en la ignorancia de su amnesia en vez de seguir llevándolo con él al peligro :c_

_Realmente amé este fic, porque aunque no soy nada buena con el angst, me permitió acercarme realmente a los sentimientos de Sherlock. Es un hombre encantador en el fondo, aunque es demasiado egoísta para dejar ir lo que es suyo…. Ups! Estoy adelantando de la segunda parte (si-es-que-la-escribo)._

_Eso, espero que… hayan tenido una lectura agradable. Si sufrieron misión cumplida. Yo sufrí escribiéndolo. ¡Un beso!_


End file.
